


【铁虫/白罐虫】带刺回礼 （pwp）

by Old_flower



Category: Ironspider - Fandom, 铁虫 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Old_flower/pseuds/Old_flower
Relationships: Anthony Stark/Peter Parker, Iron Man/Spider-Man, Tony Strak/Peter Parker
Kudos: 5





	【铁虫/白罐虫】带刺回礼 （pwp）

“Mr.Stark,我错了，求你……啊——” Peter的双手被男人身后蔓延出的银白色共生体紧紧束缚着举过头顶，眼前的男人冰蓝色的眼眸中透出丝丝狠厉，“在我身边就这么让你无法忍受？现在你的斯塔克先生可不在这里。” 

Peter闻言微微瞪大了通红的双眼。眼前的男人处处都令自己感到陌生和恐惧，他想起被标记那晚男人的疯狂和自己不愿再次回忆的痛苦。在被Anthony警告过两次以后，他再次逃跑失败了，Peter知道自己这次真的惹怒Anthony了。

浓烈的白兰地味强劲地包裹住被Anthony单手扣着下巴抵在墙角的Omega，Peter的呼吸渐渐急促起来，留下永久标记印记的腺体处开始又痛又痒，下身渐渐渗出些滑腻的液体。

Anthony的手指顺着臀缝摁进Peter的蜜穴，隔着一层衣料在那个地方不疾不徐地刺戳着，黏腻的透明液体将衣料浸湿了一大块。Peter湿着眼角抑制不住娇喘起来，明明已经被alpha的信息素拉入情欲的泥潭，却仍在最后一丝理智的指示下用手臂推拒着男人的胸口。“No,no……”

Anthony褪下男孩的裤子，将手指上沾染的滑腻液体涂抹在Peter嫣红湿润的嘴唇上，语气中丝丝嘲讽：“这就是你对你的斯塔克先生的忠诚，Uh？”

不堪一击的Omega，更不必说是已经被眼前的男人标记过的Omega。Peter的眼眶湿润起来，眼神却依旧倔强，“Anthony，你这个疯子…哈——啊…你一定是疯了……”

Anthony闻言收起了身后蔓延出的银白色共生体，捏着Peter下巴的手开始用力，狠狠堵住了他的嘴，这根本称不上一个吻，男人的舌头在Peter的嘴里肆虐着，可怜的小Omega被男人吻得站不住，被搂着腰紧紧靠在男人的怀里，唾液从嘴角流下来一直流到男人的捏着自己下巴的手上。男人的嘴唇离开时，Peter还没来得及喘口气，便被狠狠压在了床上，双手再次被共生体禁锢在头顶。眼前冷笑着的alpha紧随着压上来。Anthony紧紧盯着Peter泛红湿润的双眼，“疯？马上你就知道什么是真正的疯，我们的spidey不是已经迫不及待了吗？”说着，三根手指同时刺入Peter早已湿润的蜜穴。

“啊——”强烈的刺激让Peter忍不住尖叫出声，在男人的身下不停扭动着腰肢，脸颊被情欲蒸得通红。Anthony一只手在黏腻湿滑的小穴里缓缓抽动，另一只手开始解自己的裤子。当被那尺寸骇人的烫硬抵住腿根时，淫荡又可怜的小Omega早已深陷情欲，缓缓摆动腰肢蹭着Anthony的下身。男人狠狠握住Peter纤细的脚踝，将男孩纤细修长的双腿一直压至胸口，性器的头部在蜜穴口浅浅蹭着，仿佛有意要折磨身下娇喘不断的男孩般就是不进去。

“告诉daddy，你要什么？”Anthony看着男孩殷红的脸，俯身在咬在他挺立的乳首上。

“哈啊——”小Omega按捺不住呻吟出声，难耐的往上挺了挺胸。“我…哈——我要…不不我——啊！”

男人的性器狠狠从Peter的会阴擦过，Peter忍不住颤栗着尖叫出来：“我要daddy插进来！要daddy狠狠肏我！”

Anthony闻言低笑，扶着硬物坚定的一插而入，直捣穴心。性器表皮下的青筋一下下在内里跳动着，男孩的内壁紧紧地吸附在上面，小Omega爽得长叹了一口气，自发开始收缩穴肉挤压着其中的突入物。

Anthony俯下身咬住男孩通红的耳垂，而后直起腰来，用力将他的两条腿再往下压了压，没有任何前奏，直接大开大合的狠狠肏干了起来。Peter尖叫一声，双手 被共生体禁锢着，才不至于被他蛮横的撞击撞到床头。

“啊…啊……”

Peter张着水润殷红的嘴唇，被男人握红的下巴用力向上挑起，露出脆弱纤细的脖颈，随着一下下猛烈的肏干，喉中发出破碎而高亢的呻吟。

穴口被男人粗长的性器撑得通红，Omega黏滑的体液随着抽插被带到穴外顺着男孩饱满的臀瓣一直流到床单上。  
Anthony很快便找到了男孩微微打开的生殖腔入口，用性器的前端不断在那个地方研磨着，男孩尖叫着挣扎起来：“不要…不要进去…啊——不要，好难受……”男人的烫硬在生殖腔外更加用力的刺戳着，Peter难耐地扭动着腰肢，手臂上的共生体却渐渐收紧将他禁锢得严严实实。

“啊——”伴随着男孩痛苦的尖叫，Anthony的性器长驱直入地顶入了温软湿滑的生殖腔，爽得男人低喘了一声。接着便在男孩柔软的腔道里狠狠抽插起来。

“啊啊啊——不……不要了Tony，我好痛！放开我Tony！ Tony ……”

男孩在身下挣扎起来，凄惨的哭着一口一个“Tony”。

Anthony烦躁起来，往生殖腔里发起了更猛烈的进攻，次次直顶到男孩哭喊着尖叫出来。

“好痛！啊——我好痛……不要了，求求你…啊——”男孩的表情愈发痛苦，Anthony停下了抽插的动作，看着身下Omega的脸，“哪里痛？”

“好痛…呜…里面，里面好痛…不要了……”

Anthony闻言向两人的结合处摸去，摸到了一手的湿滑，拿到眼前一看，颜色却是腥红。

“你怀孕了？”Anthony立刻从男孩的身体里退出来，收回了禁锢着男孩的共生体。

Peter似乎已经神志不清，只是喃喃着喊痛，下身流出的血已经将床单染红了一块。Anthony看着男孩身上的青紫和红肿的双眼，低低咒骂了一声，立刻抱着男孩向屋外走去。


End file.
